Yugi's Lost Memories
by Demonic Kitten Warrior
Summary: Yugi is having dreams of violence and Yami is trying to help him figure them out. The dreams feel familiar and are at times disturbing, but Yugi can't seem to remember anything like them ever happeneing before. Rated for mild violence.


Disclaimer: Look I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I would be swimming in my giant pool because I would be rich. 

Yugi: Another one?

Yami: Look can't you torture some other group of anime people?

Neko: Iie. ^_^

Yugi: Why not? 

Neko: Because I love you two. *glomps Yami and Yugi*

Yami: *sigh*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ scene/ point of view change

@@@@@@@@@@@@ time jump

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi's POV

The man stood above me laughing. He continued to beat the girl then I yelled at him to stop. He turned to me "You think you can save your little girlfriend?" He was mocking me. I guess I didn't look very intimidating. I stood there, even for the age of five I was short. With my tri colored hair I was always told I looked 'cute' not intimidating. That won't work here. I wanted to help her but I couldn't help myself. He came to me and kicked me across the room. I cried out…. //Aibou?// I sat up. I had been having the dream again. I didn't understand it but I had been having a lot of dreams lately. /Hai?/  

//What's wrong? You screamed.//   

/I-I'm fine./   

//Are you sure?//    

/Hai./    

//You need to get ready for school. Are you sure you are feeling ok?//     

/I'm fine Yami. You worry too much./

I yawned and got out of bed. I guess I can figure out the dream later. I looked at the clock. I guess I will have to figure it out later. "I'm late!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After I stumbled out of bed I raced for school. I ran as fast as I could which isn't very fast with short legs. Yami felt the urge to probe my mind earlier. I could hear him think. I blocked him out and he decided it wasn't good to invade my personal space. I'm glad he didn't probe but I know he will ask later.

"Hey Yug!"

"Huh? Joey?"

"Hey, what are you doing you're never late."

"Yeah I know."  Joey and I ran down the hall way and to the door. He looked inside. I wondered what the dream meant. Maybe I should tell Yami so he can help me figure it out.

"It doesn't look like he is in yet. We got lucky Yug. Yugi are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, why do you think he's not here?"

"Who cares. Let's go so we don't get marked." We walked inside and took our seats. Tristan leaned over, "You guys are lucky Mr. Futotta  isn't here. You know he hates when people are late."

I wasn't paying attention. I was so tired. Mr. Futotta walked in with a short girl following him. I didn't really care until I noticed she had red hair. I thought I had seen her before. She looked down at her feet and held her books close to her. She looked so scared. "Good morning class. This is our new student, Ayamari Itami. She just transferred here from America. Ayamari, you can sit in the back, behind Joey." Joey raised his hand and she went to sit behind him. 

She walked by me and she accidentally pushed the books off my desk. "I- I'm sorry." She bent to pick them up and then she flinched when I went to help her. I smiled, "It's ok." She pushed her hair to hide her face and sat down. She was so jumpy. Yup, she was definitely scared. Oh well, she must be nervous from her first day of school. 

Suddenly Joey tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "She's a quiet one. What do ya think Yug?"

Tristan leaned in, "Yes, but she has red hair. I bet she is fun when you get her alone." Joey and Tristan started laughing. Sometimes they can be such idiots. I hit them both on the head, "Come on guys. Shut up." 

"Awww isn't that cute Yugi is defending her."

"I suppose you are going to show her around school aren't you Yugi?"

"No he's not Tristan, because I am." Joey looked at Ayamari. 

"Don't you dare do anything Joey."

"What's wrong Yugi? You know I charm the ladies." Joey smiled stupidly. When class ended he got up and headed to her desk. Well I guess I should rescue another one from Joey. I sighed and got up. Joey leaned on her desk and she backed away. "Hey Ayamari. How are you?"

"Fine."

He put his arm around her, "How would you like me to show around school?"

"I'll b-be fine. I-"

"Joey shouldn't you go to your next class before you are tardy and get detention?"

"Oh yea!" Joey ran out the door with Tristan.  

"I will apologize for him. He means well usually." I held out my hand. 

She sort of looked at it and shook it briefly then mumbled, "Arigato. I have to go..." She ran past me and through the door almost ramming Ryou. 

"Hey! Yugi? What was her problem?"

"I will tell you at lunch. Ja Ne Ryou!"

"Ja ne."

"Hey Ayamari!"

She stopped running and looked back at me. "Nani?"

"I could show you to your next class if you want. Give me your schedule."

She kept her head down and brought out her schedule. 

"Look we have the same class next." The tardy bell rang. "Darn we are late. Oh well class is this way." We got to class and the teacher was not happy.

"Mr. Mutoh, you are late!" 

"Gomen Mr. Kisei. I had to show Ayamari to her class."

"Well you know tardiness is not acceptable and I don't appreciate you showing her a bad example." 

I guess I will have to defend us both. Just then Ayamari stepped in front of me looking at her feet, "Gomen Mr. Kisei. I am new and if Yugi had not shown me to my class, I probably wouldn't have made it anyway."

"Very well, but neither of you should make a habit of it. Now take your seats, and take out the homework from last night."

I was a little surprised because she seemed so cold and defenseless. I looked in my book bag for my homework. Ah damn! I left it at home on my desk!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yami's POV

Hmmm. Yugi left his homework. He will be upset about that. Oh well. I wonder why he's been shutting me out lately. It kind of hurts and I wish he would tell me about the dream. It would make him feel better and I could help him figure it out if he is confused. I sighed and shifted on Yugi's bed reading a book. I will not pry though because I promised I would never do anything against his wishes. 

Yugi's POV

"Hey Ryou!"

"Hey Yugi. How are you?"

"Uhh, ok I guess."

"But you're not really ok are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"So, What's on your mind?"

"Well…" I wondered if I should tell him. I didn't even tell my Yami and he's the other half of my soul. "Well I had this dream…."

"About?"

"Well I was five and so was this other girl I don't know. And this man was beating her so I told him to stop and he started beating me."

"Hmmm, You only had it once right?"

"Right, last night."

"Then do you think you might have been watching too much TV again?"

"It's probably nothing but…." I looked over at Ayamari who was sitting alone, reading a book under a tree. I pointed to her. "Do you know her?" 

"No, I just know she's new and very quiet. Wait, isn't she the one that ran into me earlier?"

"Yep."

"I thought I recognized that hair. What happened?"

"I had to save her from Joey who was hitting on her. I only tried to help, but she is so jumpy."

"Well, maybe it's because she's new."

"There is another thing. You remember how I said there was a girl being beaten in my dream?"

"Yea."

"She looked like Ayamari."

"But how can you tell she was young."

"The hair…."

The bell rang and Ryou and I said good bye as I headed to math. There's Ayamari. Why is she looking at me funny? I turned as I accidentally ran into someone. I looked back and she was gone. I guess I better get to class so I'm not lectured again. As I get inside the bells rings again. 

"Just in time Mr. Mutoh."

"Hai, sir."

"Everyone take out your books and turn to page 236."

He is going to lecture about polynomials. This is going to take forever….

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I looked up to see his face in my mine. He held a bottle of some type of alcohol in his hand. He picked me up by my hair and walked over to the girl. He was so big. "Worthless." He said as he kicked the girl. "Why did you bring him here? I told you that you can't have friends. Why do you always disobey me?" He pushed me towards her. "See what you did? Now your friend is hurt."

She stood up very weakly, holding her side. "I-I'm sorry." 

The front door rang. "Damn… Who is it?!"

"I'm Yugi's father! Is he in there I can't find him."

"You!" He pointed to the girl. "Go get the door." He put me down and leaned close to me. "If you tell your precious mommy or daddy anything I will kill them. If you tell anyone anything I will kill them. Understand?" 

I nodded my head and went to the door. My eyes snapped open. Huh? I had fallen asleep. I had come home and was tired. I think it is Ayamari. But how could it be. It feels like it really happened but I just met her. M-my dad? That must have been before the accident. I blinked back the tears threatening to fall. I need Yami. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: Uhh, there will be more plot in the next chapter. I promise.

Yami: *coughs* Plot hole. 

Neko: *hits Yami in the head with her base ball bat* Anyway please review. And many thanks to anyone who has reviewed my other stories. If anyone sees anything wrong with my story, please tell me. 


End file.
